Moonlight Sonata
by ReineDesDiamants
Summary: It's an AU, this portion takes place at the very end of third year. Harry reminisces about someone important to him, sorta. The title is that because everytime Harry Dances I picture it playing.


    Author's Note: To be quite honest I have no clue why I started writting this nor where I'm going with it so you'll just have you humour me. I hope you enjoy and feedback is GREAT!! 

**Moonlight Sonata**  
By Danielle Lamoureux

    _It was Dark all around, the only light came from a small candle on a small round table in the middle of nothingness. No one seemed to be there but the stage was set for meeting but no one was there. The silence screamed to be filled but no one was there to fill it. No one until...     In some ways she didn't even realize she was there, or that she was crying. Under the table, hiding from everyone. The only sounds that filled the silence were her muffled lonely sobs. No one cared about her, she was alone. Only 4 years old, dirt smudged her cheeks because no one bothered to wash them, black hair came out of her two braids in spades, tickling her cheeks and neck. No one bothered to redo them until they had completely fallen out and elastics were so tight that it took months.     "What's wrong?" Asked someone new who arrived.     She looked up and saw a black-haired boy. His cloths were rags, like hers and his hair just as messy. The main difference between them were his eyes were an almost glowing green while her's were a deep rich brown. He looked about seven to her. "I'm ascared" she answered.     He smiled and sat down beside her. "Whatcha scared of?" he asked curiously.     "I'm ascared cause I'm all alone...." She answered simply.     "Don't ya got parents?"     Tears filled the little girl's eyes. "No, they dieded"     "Mine too, I's living with my aunt and cousin and uncle but they don't like me too much. They put me in the cupboard under the stairs with the spiders...." He said matter-of-factly.     Her eyes widened"Don't you get ascared?"     "What's there to be scared of?"     "The Spiders"     "Nope, I don't get scared a spiders, they won't hurt me. I used ta be scared a the dark though, but not anymore."     "Why not?"     "Because in the dark I can sleep and I can dream and not be in the cupboard under the stairs anymore. I can go anywhere and be anything and nothing nobody tells me can stop me."     "You know whats? I'm not ascared anymore."     He got up and reached out a hand to her. "Good, then let's go play. I'm Harry, by the way"     She reached up and took his hand, giving it a slight shake. "I'm Grey."     He pulled her up and they ran out into the nothingness, never letting go of each others hands. Suddenly the nothingness didn't seem so dark and the dark didn't seem so scary. 

    "Happy Birthday Harry!!" Grey shouted. She was seven years old now but Harry, Harry had just turned ten. They were once again in the void where they had so many adventures around the table where they first met and right in the middle was a huge birthday cake.     "Thanks Grey!" He said, giving her a hug. "But I don't think we look to dressed for a party." He said looking down at her torn dirty dress and his own oversized worn shirt and shorts.     Suddenly the dress started to morph into what almost looked like a ballroom gown, it was emerald green and reached the floor. There were ribbons, bows and frills, but the finishing touch, was her normally dirty black hair, clean and shiny held up with a silver ornament. She looked Beautiful for a seven year old.     "Now it's your turn." She said giggling. It took them nearly a year to discover that they could change things here and another year to control it, but now they could do anything they wanted.     Harry changed into simple but elegant black trousers and a green shirt to match her dress. "Now were ready for a party. May I have this dance?" He asked with a mock bow and mischief all over his face. She giggled and accepted, they danced the night away. 

_

    "MR POTTER!!" Snape bellowed. "Do you consider yourself to good to pay attention in my class?"     Harry snapped out of his daze instantly. "Um, n-n-no sir." He stammered. "I um, I was um, remembering something for a moment, that was all."     "Ah, so my class is so beneath that you felt it would be a good time to take a trip down memory lane, I see. Well that'll be 20 points from Gryffindor and I would advise you pay attention in my class before you make a fatal mistake that might harm someone with an actual future. Class Dismissed"     Harry had never been so quick to leave the classroom. He couldn't believe he'd started to reminisce about a figment from his childhood in potions class of all places. He didn't usually think of her while he was at Hogwarts, dreams of her were reserved for when he was at the Dursley's without a friend in sight.     Ron ran to catch up with him "Harry! Wait up!" He yelled.     Harry slowed his pace but was still lost in thought, maybe he was thinking of her because third year was nearly over and he was going to be heading back to the Dursley's soon.     "Harry, you were really out of it in here" Ron said between pants as he finally caught up to Harry. "I even poked you a couple times when Snape seemed to be heading in our direction and you didn't even blink."     "Um, I'm sorry, I guess I'm a little bit out of it today, being the end of the year and all." Harry answered, hoping that sounded convincing.     "You just had me a bit worried, that's all."     Hermione caught up to them now, not looking even a trifle out of breath. "Harry, are you alright?"     Harry shook his head and smiled. "Yes, as I just finished explaining to Ron, I'm fine, just a bit out of it."     "Alright, but maybe we should head off to Lunch now. You haven't been eating enough." She said, shooing them towards the Great Hall. __

    "So you're going away?" Grey asked, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears.     "Yeah but I'm going somewhere really cool where I'll learn how to do magic. We can still meet here, I'm sure." He tried to assure her.     "No we won't cause you won't need me anymore, you'll have lotsa friends now" she said quietly as tears began to softly fall. They were dressed in beautiful cloths again, something Grey found in a story book. She was dressed all in white, with a large sunhat on and white gloves that went up to her elbows and got wet as she roughly wiped away her tears.     "Aww, don't cry Grey, you'll always be special to me, you're the only person who ever loved me." Harry begged her. "Hey, I got an idea."     "What is it?"     "We're like family almost right?"     "Yeah, I guess."     Harry made a knife appear in his hand. "So what if I cut my hand, and you cut yours then we'll put them together and mix our blood that way we'll really be family and the scar will always remind me of you and you of me?"     She smiled slightly, though she practically radiated sadness. "Ok" She answered, and one finger at a time she removed her left glove.     He laid the blade on his palm and pressed until the blood was dripping and passed the knife to her. She did the same.     When their hands came together there almost seemed to be a ripple of energy that travelled through the dark and then silence. Their fingers intertwined and she threw her other arm around him in a hug that seemed to never want to let go. 

    "Hey Harry, you alive?" Ron asked as the Hogwarts Express pulled to a stop.     Harry's head snapped up to face two sets of very concerned Eyes. "Um, sorry. Don't know where my mind went" He muttered sheepishly.     "Don't let the muggles get yah down Harry, you can come to my house as soon as possible and we'll have a great time. Just keep remembering that." Ron said, opening the door.     "Yeah, and keep in touch okay Harry?" Hermione added, pulling them both into a group hug. Hence another year finished at Hogwarts. 


End file.
